


Boyfriend Goggles

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sequel, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thirsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: As Bokuto bounded through the door to the locker room, he froze as he laid eyes on the newly recruited setter.Semi Eita had just slipped his sweaty shirt over his head, unveiling his muscular torso and gave his head a shake to settle his wavy ash blonde hair. He noticed Bokuto staring at him slack jawed and chuckled, smiling at him in that dazzling way that boiled the blood in his veins. An attractive blush spread up Semi’s cheeks as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, avoiding Bokuto’s gaze as he shuffled with their other teammates toward the showers. Bokuto moved instinctually toward him when the back of his shirt was gripped and pulled him back.





	Boyfriend Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Challenge Accepted" but you don't need to read that first, though it might be a spoiler?

Bokuto hopped toward the locker room with his teammates after a long practice, his mood sky high and his palm sore from his many spikes. His second year on his university's team was going much better than the previous year’s, mainly due to the change in team setters. Last year Bokuto was subjected to a third year who hated his guts for no reason, but he quit this year after being benched, since their team gained a new player with better skills. As Bokuto bounded through the door to the locker room, he froze as he laid eyes on the newly recruited setter.

Semi Eita had just slipped his sweaty shirt over his head, unveiling his muscular torso and gave his head a shake to settle his wavy ash blonde hair. He noticed Bokuto staring at him slack jawed and chuckled, smiling at him in that dazzling way that boiled the blood in his veins. An attractive blush spread up Semi’s cheeks as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, avoiding Bokuto’s gaze as he shuffled with their other teammates toward the showers. Bokuto moved instinctually toward him when the back of his shirt was gripped and pulled him back.

“I don’t think so, Bokuto,” his team captain chuckled.

“What do you mean? I gotta shower!”

Captain snorted and shook his head. “You can shower after Semi gets out, not after last time.”

“But that was just one time!”

“Was it? Listen, you know none of the guys mind you two being in a relationship, it’s adorable really. It gets significantly less cute when you’re both naked in the shower… in fact that’s when it gets really weird.”

Bokuto’s body slumped in defeat and reluctantly nodded. “Fine… I’ll wait.” He trudged to his locker and slipped off his own clothes, stuffing them into his bag and leaned on the cool, metal locker as he waited for his turn. He had to admit Captain had a point; whenever Semi was around him, it was hard for him to focus on anything else. The only exception was volleyball, since they both took it very seriously. As soon as practice or their game was over though, his eyes always drifted back to Semi. It was like he had goofy boyfriend goggles on, but he couldn’t help it. They fit together like some strange puzzle; he felt it the moment he met Semi that one day in the gym last year.

“Aww, poor baby had to wait to get in the shower?” A voice tickled his his ear, and he smiled as he focused his eyes on his clean boyfriend, a plain white towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and slicked back, making him look like an entirely different person, but the glint in his eye remained and the smirk he saved for when he was teasing Bokuto.

“Yup, I hope my princess is fresh as a daisy with how long you took,” Bokuto said with a wink. Semi laughed and shook his head as he turned away from him, opening his locker with a metallic creak. Bokuto peeled his arm from the locker he was leaning on and wandered back to the showers but letting a finger slide across Semi’s hot back as he passed to elicit gasp and spasmodic jerk from his sensitive boyfriend.

He took a quick shower, but he was still the last one in the locker room as he threw his clothes on. He twerked his mouth to the side, disappointed that Semi didn’t wait for him, but tried to shrug it off as he slammed his locker shut and jogged out of the locker room.

“Hey! Where are you going so fast?” Semi called behind him, and he turned to see him lift himself from the wall outside the locker room and trot over to him. The earlier disappointment floated away and was replaced with warm fuzzies as Bokuto wrapped his arms around Semi’s waist, nestling his face into the crook of his neck.

“Mmmm, you smell good.”

“I just showered, genius.” He felt Semi’s fingers thread through his damp, silver locks, an action that always soothed him into a catatonic state. “Hey… my roommate’s gonna be out all weekend.”

Bokuto’s eyes shot open. “When’s he leaving?”

Semi’s lips drifted down and caressed his ear. “He already has.” Bokuto shivered and jerked his head back.

“So, we’re going back to your place now?”

Semi laughed. “Yeah, unless you want to do something else first?”

“Before you? Nope, nothing!”

A bright flush spread across Semi’s face, and with a rotten grin Bokuto grabbed his hand and pulled him out the doors to head back to his dorm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing Boku/Semi... it's been, what, a week? ha ha ha


End file.
